What They Really Want
by brinchen86
Summary: Feelings change, and Harry knew he couldn't do anything against that. Instead, he should just go for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What They Really Want  
**Summary:** Feelings change, and Harry knew he couldn't do anything against that. Instead, he should just go for it.  
**Characters:** Harry, Hermione  
**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit. Cover art by Phoenix_87 TDA

* * *

The war was over. As he made his way through the Great Hall, safely hidden from everyone's view thanks to his invisible cloak, Harry wondered how long it would take until realisation would hit him. His worst nightmare was over. Finally, after so many years.

Harry didn't know how long he had been waiting for this day, this moment. There had been a time when he had wondered if he had any chance in the first place. Could they really win? Could they really defeat Lord Voldemort?

They could. Eventually, the good had won. He didn't know what they had done with Voldemort's body, and he also didn't care. This monster was defeated. Nothing else mattered.

They were free again. It was time for a fresh start. The world had to change if they wanted to make sure such a nightmare wouldn't happen again.

But right now, not even an hour after the moment Voldemort's own spell had backfired and with that had killed him, new laws and a changing world didn't count to people's priorities. First of all, the wounds, caused by the war, had to heal. They would need their time to find their way back into a normal all day life.

As Harry left the Great Hall, left behind all those people, who were either cheering or comforting each other, a sudden rush of relief filled him. Voldemort wouldn't return. Months of hiding, years of fear were finally over. For the first time since he had found out that he was a wizard, he could lean back, could leave the past behind, knowing that the Dark Lord would never rise again.

And then, he saw her. Harry hadn't noticed that Hermione had left the Great Hall as well; the large room had been too crowded. She hadn't come far: Hermione was now sitting on the closest stairs, legs pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. Her chin was resting on her knees as she was staring at nothing in particular.

And he could feel it again. It had taken Harry a while to accept what he had always tried to deny. Since that day years ago, when he and Ron had rescued her from the troll in the girl's bathroom, she had been one of his best friends. For all those years, Harry could always count on Hermione. She would offer support and comfort, had even been by his side when everyone else seemed to have turned against him.

Hermione had always had a special place in his heart. As a friend. Other feelings, he had had for Cho, and then for Ginny. Meanwhile, Hermione had had a crush on Ron, lasting for several years already.

Never, he would have imagined that one day, that would change. But back then, he also hadn't expected that he would spend months alone with her, sharing a tent, depending on each other more than ever. During those months, their connection had intensified. And so had his feelings for her.

Harry didn't know when exactly Hermione had stopped being 'just a friend', when exactly he had started to fall in love with her. He only knew that right now, as he was watching her, without her being aware of his presence, he realised once again that never before, he had had such strong feelings for a woman.

And as he stood there, he struggled with himself, wondering what he was supposed to do. Should he admit his feelings to her? After all, he and Ginny had decided to end their relationship before he had left, and knowing her, she would understand. Most likely, Ginny had already expected this to happen. He was free to confess his feelings. But what would such a confession do to Hermione? Where were she and Ron with their relationship?

Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath. There had been a time when he would have hesitated to make such a step. It had taken him a while to approach Cho. It had taken him even longer to do the same with Ginny; after all, it had been her who had made the first step. Back then, showing his feelings to a girl had been an almost impossible challenge for him.

But times had changed. Not even an hour ago, he had been facing the most dangerous wizard the world had ever seen. Before this confrontation, he had willingly stepped in front of Voldemort, had stood still, allowing the dark wizard to Avada Kedavra him.

Harry had proven that he was a true Gryffindor. Bravery was part of his personality. Was confessing his feelings to Hermione really worse than facing Lord Voldemort? Could anything be worse than what he had to go through during the last few hours, days, months and years?

The answer for this question was hilariously easy. Taking another deep breath, he lifted his invisible cloak. Instantly becoming aware of his presence, Hermione looked up.

"Harry," she said quietly. Much to his joy, she smiled. Without any further hesitation, he made his way over to her and joined her on the stairs.

"Don't you want to be in there anymore?" she asked, her voice still so low that he could barely hear her. This behaviour was all too familiar to him: a lot of thoughts had been running through her mind before he had interrupted her.

Harry shook his head. "No. It's getting too much, to be honest."

A tiny chuckle escaped her. "I can imagine."

He studied her for another moment. Once again, he wondered if he had made the right decision. Then again, he had wasted so much time with waiting in the past. He didn't want to make the same mistake again.

"What about you?" he asked then. "Where's Ron?"

"He's with his family," she answered, offering another little smile. "Fred seems to be doing better, and they want to wait until he'll wake up. Ginny's with them, too. For the case you've been looking for her."

Harry nodded slowly. He hesitated for another second, before he answered, "How are things with you and Ron?"

She tensed, like he had expected. Of course he knew that now wasn't the best moment for asking such a question. But he couldn't help himself. He didn't want to wait any longer. Now or never.

"You mean if we're together?" She looked up, her eyes finally meeting his again. Then she shook her head. "No."

"Didn't you..." he started, but again, she shook her head.

"Harry, we talked about it," she interrupted him. "I know Ron was jealous, that somewhere along the line, he obviously realised that he has feelings for me. But..." She paused. "Mine have changed."

The painful expression, which he could see in her eyes then, made his heart ache. She felt guilty, and he could understand her. Feelings couldn't be controlled. They could change so easily, and sometimes, one even misinterpreted them. After all, it seemed like he had done exactly that himself, for so many years. Because according to how strong his feelings for her really were, they must have been there much earlier already.

"What did he say?" he managed to ask.

"He said he understands," she said. "That he was aware of that already. He told me he feels sorry because he didn't realise he wanted to be with me during our sixth year already, when I wanted to be together with him so much, that he only realised it when it was already too late. But he understands, and that I shouldn't feel bad because of that. But I know it hurt him. I could see it in his eyes."

"Of course it did," Harry replied softly. "Like it hurt you when he was with Lavender. But he's right: you shouldn't feel guilty. No one's to blame for their feelings." He hesitated, before he added, "I know exactly what it's like. I'm in the same situation."

She looked up again, surprised this time. "Your feelings for Ginny have changed as well?" As he nodded, she added, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Harry shook his head. "There's no need for that, Hermione. Feelings change. It happens."

It was her turn to nod. This time, she didn't break the eye contact. Instead, she looked back at him, with an intense expression that made him speechless for a moment. His heart started to beat faster as realisation hit him. Was it possible that maybe, just maybe, her feelings had changed for the same reasons?

"I love you, Hermione," he said before he could stop himself.

She smiled softly. "I love you, too, Harry."

"No, I...don't mean it like that," Harry replied, feeling how his cheeks started to redden. "I mean...I'm not loving you...like a friend anymore."

"I didn't mean that either," she stated.

And once again, he was speechless. Hermione had started to blush as well, but still she continued to look him right into the eyes.

"So..." he started, but his voice trailed off again.

"So," she said. "What does that mean for us now? And for them? For Ron and Ginny I mean."

Harry stared back at her for another couple of moments. Then he sighed. "I don't know," he admitted. "But...Hermione, something I learnt today. And during the last few years, to be exact. You should figure out what you really want, and then go for it. When I went into the Forbidden Forest, I was prepared to die. You can't imagine what that does to you. But Voldemort didn't manage to kill me. I'm back. I'm alive. I got another chance. And I'm not going to waste another minute. I'm pretty sure Ron knows already. He did all the time. And Ginny...most likely, that counts for her, too."

"So you think we should go for it?" Hermione asked. It wasn't her question, but the hopeful expression in her eyes that gave him the last bit of encouragement he needed.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "We should go for it. We want to be together. Denying that won't work anyway. It'll only make it worse for everyone." He reached out and took her hands into his. Squeezing them gently, he smiled. "Of course it's not going to be easy. But when are things ever easy?"

"It's nothing compared to hunting Horcruxes and defeating Voldemort though," Hermione replied. And as she smiled as well, he knew he had made the right decision.

"When should we tell them?" she wanted to know.

"We should wait until things have calmed down a little."

He squeezed her hands again. And then, it happened. They leant in and their lips met for the first time. It was a sweet, short kiss, but it was enough for Harry to know that he and Hermione belonged together. Of course, telling Ron and Ginny wouldn't be easy. But their friendship was strong; they had handled more difficult situations in the past. Harry wanted to be with Hermione, and she wanted this relationship as well. And they would go for it. Because he wouldn't allow himself or her to hesitate while knowing perfectly well what they really wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** What They Really Want  
**Summary:** Feelings change, and Harry knew he couldn't do anything against that. Instead, he should just go for it.  
**Characters:** Harry, Hermione  
**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

**Author's note:** Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't tell how long they had been sitting on the stairs outside the Great Hall, holding each other's hand. Neither of them spoke a word, and words weren't needed. Everything important had been said already.

They would give it a try. For both of them, admitting their feelings to each other had been a huge step. After all, they had been best friends for such a long time. What if such a confession would ruin what they had?

It hadn't ruined anything though, and Hermione had to admit Harry was right. They were here, they were together. Voldemort was defeated. They were alive.

And they shouldn't waste a single second with doubts, with hesitation. They should go for what they really wanted. Now.

Of course, the start of their relationship wouldn't be an easy one. They couldn't just behave like an average couple; too much attention was paid to them. And then, there were also Ron and Ginny; those two had to be informed before they revealed their love to anyone else.

But although this sounded complicated to Hermione, she was surprised to realise that she wasn't worried, wasn't nervous. Harry wasn't the only one who had learnt a lot from the past weeks and months, from the last years. Nothing was more important than love. Harry was returning those strong feelings she had for him. Not for a second, she would hesitate to give them a try, now that he had confessed that to her. Everything else, they would handle somehow. After all, they had to face worse challenges in the past.

It was Professor McGonagall's voice that interrupted them in their thoughts. Looking up, they exchanged a quick glance.

"Maybe we should go back in there," Hermione suggested. "It sounds like she wants to say something."

Harry just nodded in agreement. He didn't let go of her hand as they got up, as they made their way back into the Great Hall. Only when they spotted Ron and Ginny with their other family members, they released each other's hands from their tight grip. Now was too early to reveal anything, yet they stayed by each other's side, unable to back off even more.

"How's Fred?" Harry asked as Ron looked up.

"Getting better," Ron answered. He offered the hint of a smile, but it couldn't hide the tired expression in his eyes. The Weasleys had been so close to losing Fred, who had been badly injured during the battle. For a while, there had been no evidence that the twin was still alive, until he had finally opened his eyes for a moment, had smiled up at George, before he had fallen unconscious again. For a brief moment, Hermione felt a rush of guilt. They would definitely have to wait with their confession. First of all, Ron had to recover from this shock, had to calm down and get better himself.

"Dear students, teachers, family members and friends," McGonagall, who was standing at the head of the room, where Dumbledore had once stood to hold his speeches, started then. Instantly, the entire Great Hall fell silent. Although exhausted and marked by the battle as well, there was a strength radiating from McGonagall that turned everyone's attention right to her.

"The war is over," she announced after another short moment of silence. "Lord Voldemort was defeated, his followers lost all their powers. Within no time, the Aurors will have caught even the last Death Eater, and the world will return to normality again. Yet the world we're living in now won't ever be the same again. Neither of us will forget the nightmare this war put us through. Even more necessary it is that we learn from the past. Never again, a wizard or witch should get as dangerous as Lord Voldemort, and never again, a wizard or witch should suffer from being discriminated."

A warm smile lit her face as she let her gaze travel through the hall. "I'm proud to look into the brave faces of all of you. You've fought for a better world during this battle, and once again, the good won. We'll make sure that this world will stay a better one. We'll make sure there'll be equal rights for all wizards and witches, we'll make sure that people will learn from the mistakes that were made in the past. But today, there's something else we should also focus our attention to. Innocent people have died during this battle. I want us to think of them tonight, to offer comfort to everyone who lost someone, to everyone who's in need of a shoulder to cry on. And I want us to celebrate the fact that the good has won, that this dark wizard, who spread so much fear among all of us, was defeated, because we stood together, because we worked hand in hand. Tonight, we want to remember those we lost, and to thank each other for making the seemingly impossible happen."

The Great Hall stayed silent even after McGonagall's speech had ended. Hermione could see that she wasn't the only one, who had been moved to tears. The Headmistress had found just the right words, which everyone in this hall had needed to hear. At this point, there was no doubt that she was a respectable replacement of Dumbledore, and would lead Hogwarts into a new, bright future.

"That was a wonderful speech," she said quietly, instinctively reaching for Harry's hand. He squeezed it gently as he looked back at her, offering a tiny smile. Ron had returned to Fred's side again.

"Look who's over there," Harry answered quietly, nodding his head into the opposite direction. Not too far away, tightly wrapped into a thick blanket, lay Professor Snape, with Tonks and Lupin by his side. It seemed like he had just regained consciousness, long enough to listen to McGonagall's speech. His face was still unnaturally pale, a thick bandage was wrapped around his injured neck.

It was yet another sight that made her speechless. Tonks and Lupin were taking care of an exhausted, injured Snape; a beautiful moment to see. And as she looked up again, her eyes finding Harry's, she knew what he was thinking.

"Just go to him already," she encouraged him with a soft smile. He returned her smile gratefully before he let go off her hand and made his way through the Great Hall. She wasn't the only one, who watched Harry as he approached Snape, but he didn't pay attention to all those pairs of eyes that were focused on him. Her smile widened as Harry knelt down next to Snape, who looked up at him with an expression Hermione had never seen in the professor's eyes before. A beautiful warm feeling filled her as she turned around and left the Great Hall once again.

* * *

The sun was setting already as Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor tower. He could see it disappear at the horizon as he stopped for a moment, just to take in the stunning view in front of him. A broad smile lit his face as realisation hit him once again; Hogwarts was such a beautiful place. It was home. And always would be.

Most people were still staying in the Great Hall, along with their loved ones. After talking to Snape though, Harry had quickly left, unwilling to face anyone who could ask questions, who would want to talk to him. He was too lost in his own thoughts to focus on a decent conversation.

Snape hadn't been able to speak much. Although he was recovering from the injuries, caused by Nagini, he was still very weak. In fact, it was a wonder Snape had survived in the first place, thanks to Tonks and Lupin, who had found and helped him, just in time.

But Snape hadn't needed to say a lot in the first place. It had been the light smile he had offered when Harry had approached him. And the fact that he had told him he was proud of him. That Dumbledore had always been right about him.

Once again, Harry could feel tears rising in his eyes. Since seeing Snape's thoughts, he was understanding the professor so much better, was respecting him for being such a brave man, for being on Dumbledore's side all the time, despite the danger he had gotten himself into with that.

And obviously, Snape had finally woken up as well. No longer, he could see the cold hate in the professor's eyes. It seemed like Snape had finally understood: Harry wasn't his father, Harry wasn't the one, who had bullied him for so many years at school. Harry was Lily's son: the son of his great love. And Harry knew: Snape wouldn't have said he was proud of him if he hadn't meant it.

McGonagall was right: they had made the impossible happen. Everything was good again. Wounds would heal, and even if they didn't disappear, they would hurt less and less with the time. Scars would stay, this nightmare wouldn't be forgotten. They wouldn't forget the last few months of year. Hermione wouldn't forget being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange with the Cruciatus Curse at Malfoy Manor. Harry wouldn't forget going into the Forbidden Forest to die. The Weasleys wouldn't forget almost losing Fred. But finally, for the first time in years, they were free again.

With this thought in mind, Harry entered the Gryffindor common room. It felt like eternity since he had walked through this entrance for the last time. Fortunately, it seemed to be empty. Almost at least. A noise, coming from one of the couches near the fireplace, caught his attention.

He smiled as he spotted Hermione, who had obviously fallen asleep on said couch. Quietly, he made his way over to her. Seeing her like that reminded him of all those nights they had spent together in their tent, taking turns with watching out for enemies. She looked so relaxed in her sleep. He wondered if she had to deal with more nightmares lately. Never, he would forget how her screams had echoed through Malfoy Manor while Bellatrix had been torturing her with the Cruciatus Curse, over and over again, to find out where they had found the sword of Godric Gryffindor. It still amazed him that Hermione had managed to lie, despite all the pain, caused by this brutal curse. He knew how powerful it was when cast by Bellatrix: he knew what had happened to Neville's parents.

But Hermione had recovered from being Crucio'd by Bellatrix, had once again proven what a strong witch she was. Still he could imagine that she hadn't forgotten about the pain, caused by this horrible, brutal witch, or her loud, shrill voice as she had asked the same question, over and over again.

"Harry?"

Hermione's sleepy voice interrupted him in his thoughts. She was looking up at him, questioningly first. Then she smiled.

"You look sleepy," she said, yawning lightly.

"So do you." He knelt down in front of the couch, studying her closely. How was it possible that he had needed so long to understand how much he truly loved her? Gently, he ran a hand through her bushy hair.

"Did you talk to Snape?" she wanted to know. As he nodded, she asked, "How did it go?"

"It went really well," he answered with a warm smile. "But you know what? I'll tell you more tomorrow, because you're right: I'm really sleepy as well."

Hermione chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me. You defeated Voldemort today. That's not something you do every day."

"Fortunately not." He got up. Offering his hand to her, he helped her to get up as well. She leant into him and instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. A sudden idea found its way into his mind then.

"I don't know about you, but I don't really want to be alone tonight," he said quietly. As she looked up at him surprised, he added, "I just mean...well, I doubt anyone would mind if we shared a bed tonight. For sleeping. We've been around each other all the time during the last couple of months. I don't like the idea of that changing already. Not now."

Hermione nodded slowly. She hesitated for a moment before she simply answered, "Okay."

More words weren't needed. Taking her hand into his again, Harry led her upstairs. A wonderful feeling of coming home filled him as he made his way over to his bed. With a comfortable sigh, he lay down, enjoying the fact that he didn't have to walk a single step anymore today. He moved closer to the edge as Hermione joined him. His arms wrapped around her as she lay down, rested her head on his chest and snuggled into him. He had barely covered them with his blanket when he could feel that Hermione had already gone back to sleep. Once again, a warm smile lit Harry's face as he closed his eyes as well. A few minutes later, he had finally fallen asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** What They Really Want  
**Summary:** Feelings change, and Harry knew he couldn't do anything against that. Instead, he should just go for it.  
**Characters:** Harry, Hermione  
**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When he woke up again the next morning, Harry was convinced he hadn't slept that well in a very long time. The first sun rays were warming his face, but even more warmth he was receiving from the young woman, who was snuggled into his side.

He blinked a few times before he managed to open his eyes. He needed a moment to remember where he was, and what had happened just a day ago. A smile lit his face as realisation hit him. The nightmare was over.

They were free again. He was free again, for the first time really. While living with the Dursleys, he had never felt welcome. When he had come to Hogwarts, there had always been Voldemort in the background.

Now Voldemort belonged to the past, so did his time with the Dursleys. He could decide what he wanted to do with his future, where he wanted to go from here. His decisions were entirely his business now.

This realisation caused a strong feeling of relief deep within him. He didn't have to return to the Dursleys, share a house with them, knowing that he wasn't welcome. He didn't have to fear Voldemort's return and what he would do to him and everyone he loved. There was no longer the pressure of being the Chosen One, the person, who was supposed to rescue the whole wizarding world one day.

No, he was just Harry. Finally. And now, he wasn't just free. He also had found his real soulmate: the woman he loved more than he would have ever dared to imagine. A bright smile lit his face as he looked downwards. Hermione's head was still resting on his chest, her arms were wrapped around him in a tight embrace. She was deep asleep, and looked so sweet, so relaxed.

His smile widened. It had taken him until their fourth year to realise that Hermione was in fact a girl. A really beautiful girl. It had taken him a couple of more years to realise that his friend had turned into more. Now that he thought about it, it surprised him that they hadn't gotten together much earlier already. They fitted together so perfectly, understood each other so well. They could communicate without words. He could completely count on her: she had been by his side even when it had seemed like the entire world had turned against him.

Bending down, he placed a loving kiss onto her forehead. Then, his eyes travelled over to the bed across of his, and his eyes widened in shock as he found himself facing a smiling Neville.

"Good morning, Harry," he greeted cheerfully. "You slept well?"

"Um...yes." Harry could feel himself blushing. Last night, he hadn't considered the fact that maybe, others would join them in the bedroom as well. He had been too tired to think, too overwhelmed by the events of the day, of the last couple of months, and by the fact that he and Hermione had decided to give their relationship a try.

Neville grinned. "You and Hermione...are you together now?"

Harry sighed. He was sure his face looked like a tomato by now. "Well, Neville..." He hesitated. How could he bring across what he wanted to say, and at the same time make sure that Neville kept this information to himself? Most likely, honesty was the only real way. "Listen...yes, we are together..."

"How fantastic!" Neville said, his grin widening even more. "I always knew the two of you would fit together perfectly! I mean, you've always been best friends, she's a great witch, you're a great wizard, and..."

"Neville," Harry interrupted him. "Please, listen. Ron and Ginny don't know about this yet, and I don't want them to find out through anyone else. It's a little complicated, so please make sure you keep this to yourself."

"Oh, but of course." Neville nodded eagerly. Then he paused. "How do you think they'll react though?"

"Like I said, it's complicated," Harry replied.

Neville nodded again. He threw a quick glance towards the bedroom window. Then he yawned. "I think I'll go and get some breakfast. Should make sure I'm early, because otherwise I'll spend the whole time with answering questions. It's amazing how quickly you can turn into something like a war hero."

Harry smirked. "Well, you destroyed one of Voldemort's Horcruxes after all. You killed Nagini. It's something to be proud of."

It was Neville's turn to blush. "Well...see you later then," he replied quickly, got up and left the bedroom.

Harry chuckled in amusement. All of them had changed throughout the years, but if one compared the current Neville to his ten year old self, it seemed like one was facing two entirely different people. In his first year, he had been so nervous, so insecure, had gotten from one troublesome situation into the next. Nothing had seemed to work for him.

Until he had become a part of 'Dumbledore's Army'. Then, the insecure boy had turned into a brave Gryffindor: a wizard who hadn't backed off when Hogwarts had been under the control of Death Eaters, who had stepped up against Voldemort and had killed Nagini. If someone deserved to be celebrated as a hero, it was Neville.

"What are you thinking about?"

Hermione's sleepy voice interrupted him in his thoughts. Looking down at her again, he found her studying him now, with a curious expression. His smile widened. Why had he never realised how adorable she could look like?

"It must be something nice," she added. "You're happy."

"I am." Once again, he placed a kiss onto her forehead. She returned his smile. "It's over, Hermione. We're free. We can do whatever we like with our future."

Her smile widened at his words. He knew Hermione. She spent a lot of time with thinking, with analysing. There was no doubt that she would easily get worried: they still had to inform Ron and Ginny of their relationship, and so far, neither of them knew when the perfect moment for that would be. But he didn't want her to bother herself with such thoughts.

Harry couldn't deny he was surprised by himself. It seemed like all pressure had disappeared. They had to go through so much in the past. There had been so many moments when he had wondered if they had any real chance to win, to defeat Voldemort. Compared to that, their current situation was almost easy to handle. They would find a way to explain their feelings to Ron and Ginny. Harry was sure: if their friendship was as strong as he believed, they could handle said situation. He didn't want to waste a single second with denying his feelings for the woman he loved.

He had wasted too much time in the past, had regretted this fact the moment he had believed he had to die. Too often, he had to deal with people's expectations, with the role of being the Chosen One, the famous boy-who-lived. Now he had gotten a second chance; he was alive and for the first time, he could be himself, could pay attention to his own wishes. He wanted to enjoy this chance to the fullest, and he wanted Hermione to do the same.

"It's a strange feeling, isn't it?" she said then, once again interrupting him in his thoughts. "That it's really over. It feels so surreal."

"It does." He nodded in agreement. He wanted to say more, but instinctively, giving in to an old, familiar instinct, he hesitated. He was rubbish when it came to interacting with women in a romantic way, yet his feelings wanted to be voiced. Once again, he studied Hermione closely, and once again, he felt a strange rush of relief.

Yes, he was rubbish at interacting with women in a romantic way, with confessing his feelings to them. At least he had been in the past. But this was Hermione he was facing. She was the one who knew him, maybe better than she knew herself. She was the one who had seen him at his strongest and weakest moments. He didn't have to impress her. He could just be himself. Even if his attempts at showing his feelings to her might come across as awkward at first.

"I'm glad you're here with me like this," he told her then.

"Me, too," Hermione answered. She adjusted her position a little. And then she kissed him. It was the second time they shared a kiss, and once again, it had a stunning, overwhelming effect on him. He could get lost in the sensation of feeling her lips brushing over his. Instinctively, he tightened his arms around her, holding her close.

The bedroom door, being pushed open, interrupted them again. Both looked up with huge eyes as Neville quickly hurried back to his bed.

"Don't mind me, I just forgot something," he said, not without a grin, as he grabbed his cloak. A second later, he had left again.

"What..." Hermione gasped.

"Don't worry, I already told him to keep it to himself," Harry replied quickly.

Hermione looked even more shocked. "You mean he already saw us together?"

"Yes, obviously we didn't have the bedroom to ourselves," Harry answered. The way she blushed made him wonder whether she was more embarrassed by being caught or by the fact that unexpected witnesses hadn't occurred to her either. "But like I said, he promised to keep it to himself."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Maybe we should get up now," she said then. "Before even more people walk in on us." She shook her head. "I can't believe we didn't think about that."

"That can happen. Even to you, Hermione." Harry smirked at her. He laughed as he earned a sigh in response.

A few minutes later, the couple was on its way to the Great Hall. The urge to take her hand again was almost overwhelming, but Harry hadn't missed the curious glances that followed them wherever they went. His face was the most famous one in the wizarding world at the moment; most likely, he was watched even more than usually now. Every step of his would be analysed. If someone caught him and Hermione holding hands or doing anything else that could reveal how close they really were, everyone at Hogwarts would know about their relationship before they got the chance to approach Ron and Ginny.

This fact increased his wish to talk to his best friend and ex-girlfriend as soon as possible. He didn't want to have secrets in front of them, and he also didn't want to stay away from Hermione more than necessary either.

Even at such an early hour, the Great Hall seemed to be as crowded as it had been the previous day. Instinctively, Harry's eyes turned to the spot where he had stood the day before, where Voldemort had broken down after his own spell had backfired at him. For a brief moment, he stopped as memories of their final battle flashed through his mind. Only when Hermione gently took his hand into hers, he snapped back to the present. Shaking his head, he looked back at her. She was watching him with an all too familiar expression.

"Are you okay?" she wanted to know. As he nodded, she added, "One day, it'll just be the Great Hall again for you. It takes time, but you'll see."

Harry nodded again. He dearly hoped she was right. Hogwarts had always been his home: the first place where he had really felt welcome, where he had met the people he loved the most. Of course no one, who had fought during the battle, would ever forget what had happened here, but he didn't want those memories to be linked with Hogwarts forever. He would never forget, but he wanted to move on. It would take a while until Hogwarts was rebuild, but one day, so he hoped, it would look as stunning and beautiful as it had when he had seen it for the first time again.

He turned around to head over to the Gryffindor table, just to realise it was now Hermione, who had frozen in place. As he followed her gaze, he understood why. On his usual seat at the long table sat no one else but Ron, bent over a well-filled plate while enjoying breakfast.

"Should we really..." she started.

"Should we avoid him instead?" Harry asked back.

Hermione shook her head. He knew her expression was perfectly mirroring his. Harry knew facing Ron together would quickly reveal that something had happened. He would start asking questions, which would most likely lead to them confessing. But avoiding Ron was no option either: not after everything they had gone through together. They would have to deal with this situation, no matter how it would turn out eventually. And so, he made his way over to the table, determined to not make things even more complicated. She followed him like expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** What They Really Want  
**Summary:** Feelings change, and Harry knew he couldn't do anything against that. Instead, he should just go for it.  
**Characters:** Harry, Hermione  
**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Her heart was racing as they made their way through the Great Hall. They couldn't avoid Ron any longer. After all, they were members of the same house, they would see each other every day, and after what they had gone through during the last weeks and months, neither Hermione nor Harry wanted to stay away from him either.

But how would Ron react the moment he would find out that she and Harry had fallen in love with each other, had decided to give a relationship a try? Only a few hours before Hermione had confessed to Harry that she loved him, she and Ron had discussed their own feelings for each other.

By now, Hermione knew she and Ron wouldn't have had a chance. There had to be a reason why they hadn't shared each other's feelings at the same time. She had had a crush on him for her entire sixth year and even a little earlier, she had been interested in more than a friendship.

But Ron had had other interests back then. There had been Lavender, and even after the couple's break up, things between Ron and Hermione hadn't moved on to a new level. They had stayed friends.

Ron had to leave her and Harry to figure out what he really wanted. By the time he had returned, he had been aware of the fact that he had romantic feelings for Hermione, stronger than he would have ever imagined. But by this time, Hermione had moved on, had left those old feelings behind. Because she had realised that she was falling in love with someone else.

Maybe they hadn't been meant to be. Hermione didn't know. But she had understood that feelings couldn't be controlled, that love was complicated. Ron had to be informed that she and Harry were a couple now. The idea of confronting their friend with this fact was a scary one, but it had to be done.

And no matter how Ron would react, he would have to accept said fact. Because she and Harry wouldn't deny their feelings for each other. Harry was right; ignoring what was so obvious, what meant so much to them, was a waste of time. They were alive, they could start fresh, and they had to use this chance.

As Ron looked up, noticing their presence, Hermione hoped her face wasn't revealing her constantly increasing discomfort. She couldn't deny she wished that she and Harry had come up with a plan beforehand, but there were times when even the best plan wouldn't work either.

"Morning," Ron greeted them as they joined him at the Gryffindor table. His face was still unnaturally pale; chances were high that he hadn't slept much during the previous night.

"Morning," Hermione replied, trying her best to smile. Instinctively, she threw a quick glance at Harry. Sitting next to her, he looked almost as awkward as she felt.

"How's Fred?" Harry repeated the question he had already asked the day before.

The hint of a smile lit Ron's face. "He's doing better. Even woke up last night for longer than a few seconds. He's recovering quite well. He's been very lucky."

"That's so good to hear." Hermione nodded relieved. Fred had been injured so badly. Indeed he was lucky that he was still alive. His recovery would certainly take a while. No surprise Ron looked so exhausted, in more than just one way. For a second, she felt the urge to back off, to wait a little longer before they'd confront their best friend with even more information. Once again, she looked up. This time, her eyes met Harry's, who smiled briefly before he looked away again. The increasing awkwardness was starting to cause a lump in her throat.

Ron's sigh startled her. As she turned back to him, Hermione realised he was studying them with raised eyebrows.

"You can stop pretending," he said, in his quiet, exhausted voice.

"What do you mean?" Hermione could feel her cheeks heating up, and she dearly hoped she wouldn't start blushing.

Another sigh escaped Ron. "I know what's going on between the two of you."

"What's going on between us?" Harry's voice revealed he was as surprised as her.

Ron nodded. "I was in our bedroom last night. Just briefly, but long enough to see the two of you sharing a bed. You didn't really look like just two friends, trying to warm each other up."

Once again, the couple exchanged a glance. Hermione's heart was racing by now. She couldn't interpret Ron's expression, or the sound of his voice. So he had caught them, was aware of what was going on between them since the previous night already? She was convinced her face had turned bright red by now.

"Listen, Ron..." Hermione started then, hoping she would find the right words.

But he shook his head. "I know what you want to say, Hermione. You want to apologize, right? Because we can't be together, because your feelings have changed and because you've fallen in love with Harry instead."

"Well, yes..."

"Don't." Once again, Ron shook his head. "I'm not that surprised, you know? I already suspected there was a reason why your feelings for me have changed. Because you developed such feelings for someone else. Wasn't really hard to figure out for who."

"But Ron..." Harry said.

"No, let me finish," Ron interrupted him. "I also know what you want to say, Harry. But come on, we all know that you're not really in control over what you feel. It happens and you have to deal with it."

Harry's face left no doubt to the fact that he felt guilty. He had told Hermione about what he had seen that night Ron had destroyed the locket. Ron's insecurity was the reason why he had left them, why he had abandoned Harry during their fourth year. She couldn't deny she felt as if they were doing exactly what Ron had been afraid of, which caused her own guilt to return.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked then.

Ron shrugged. "We all learnt something from the war, didn't we? When I left the two of you...I realised how important you are to me. You're my best friends, for so many years now. It was a mistake to leave." He paused, sighing once again. "This...it's definitely not easy for me. But it is what it is. You're in love with each other. Things like that happen. In fact, I believe many people expected this to happen sooner or later. I have two options now; either I'll leave you alone, and with that lose my two best friends forever, or I'll accept it and learn to deal with it."

Raising her eyebrows in utter surprise, Hermione turned to Harry once again before she stared back at Ron. She had expected a lot of different reactions, but such a calm, rational one was completely unexpected.

"That's pretty mature of you, Ron," she couldn't help but say.

Ron gave her a half smirk in response. "Seems like everyone grows up somewhere along the line." He paused again. "Like I said, it's not really something I'm excited about, but it's okay to me. Don't pretend that you're just friends, but maybe you could try not to shove it into my face either." He rolled his eyes. "Stop staring at me already, Hermione. What did you expect me to do? Throw a fit and tell you to break up again?"

"Something like that, yes," Harry replied, with a tiny, hesitant smile.

"Well, surprise, surprise." Ron chuckled. He still didn't look amused, but his facial expression softened.

A strong rush of relief made Hermione smile as well. She knew things wouldn't be easy, would be awkward at times. But she also knew that Ron was willing to accept hers and Harry's relationship. He didn't want to lose either of them, and she was convinced that together, they would find a way to handle this situation.

* * *

When Harry left the Great Hall, he was still amazed by how well informing Ron about his and Hermione's relationship had turned out. Of course he had seen it in Ron's eyes: the wizard really wasn't amused by the fact that the woman he was in love with was together with his best friend. In fact, what Ron had always feared had come true.

But it was obvious that Ron had indeed matured a lot during the last couple of weeks and months. He was willing to deal with the situation, would try his best to handle it as good as possible.

No argument, no fight. Telling Ron had been so easy. The awkwardness had quickly faded as well by the time other students had entered the Great Hall and had kept on throwing stolen glances into the trio's direction. Ron had joked that he didn't know how to handle his loss of privacy now that he was a war hero. A joking Ron was always a good sign.

Harry's smile quickly disappeared again though as he spotted Ginny, making her way down the stairs together with Luna. Stopping for a moment, he took a deep breath. It was now or never; there wouldn't be a perfect moment for this conversation anyway.

"Ginny," he said as she noticed him as well. "Can I talk to you for a moment? It's...kind of important."

Ginny nodded. Luna smiled at him. "This seems to be really important indeed," she pointed out. "Because you look a little worried, Harry. Isn't it anything nice you have to say?"

"Um..." Harry cursed himself for the fact that his cheeks started to flush immediately. "Luna, I'd really like to talk to Ginny alone."

"I understand of course." Luna's smile seemed to widen, then she headed into the Great Hall. As Harry turned back to Ginny, he found his ex-girlfriend studying him with a curious expression.

"Is she right?" she wanted to know. "Is it something bad you have to tell me?"

"Well." Harry sighed mentally. He wasn't good at things like this. Not at all. But there was no way out anymore. "It...depends I'd say." He sighed. "I want to talk about...us. You and me."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Because you want to tell me that you've fallen in love with Hermione."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "But how..." Then his voice trailed off again. Ron had caught them upstairs. How was it possible that Ginny already knew as well? Had Ron informed her?

Much to his utter surprise, Ginny smiled lightly. "Harry, I'm a girl, and girls are a lot more observant than boys are," she said. "Since you're back...it was so obvious. Your glances, the way you've been talking to each other, behaving around each other...I knew something happened while you were away."

"No, nothing happened while we were away," Harry replied, but she shook her head.

"I don't mean it like this," she answered. "But something obviously brought you even closer together." She sighed deeply. "Harry, I always knew there's something special between you and her. A beautiful friendship that tops everything else you share with people. I knew there was always the chance that this friendship could turn into more. I accepted that a long while ago. In fact, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

Harry just could stare back at her in confusion and surprise for several long moments. Ron's reaction had already been unexpected. Ginny's reaction almost shocked him. She had noticed that something was going on before either of them had dared to confess their feelings to each other. And she had been prepared for this to happen. He had had no idea.

"Ginny, I..." he started, but again, she interrupted him.

"I wish you could've returned and we could've continued where we were before you broke up with me," she continued. "There was a time when I just wanted you back. It hurt. It really did. But during all these months...I've been here with the others, I've been busy with the DA and everything else that's been going on here. I also had a lot of time to think, and somehow, I knew we wouldn't get back together. I'm not really surprised that your feelings for Hermione are the reason. And...believe it or not, but with the time, I started to accept that. I really did. I couldn't do so during all those years. There was always the wish to get together with you one day. That happened now. I experienced what it was like to be with you, and it was such a wonderful time. But I got to the point where I realised that we wouldn't go back to where we've been. I got the proof for that when you returned. And I'm fine with it. I really am."

"You are?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Ginny nodded. She offered a true smile this time, and it almost seemed as if she was relieved. "There are quite a few people who I grew really close to as well during those months," she admitted then. "That made it easier for me to accept the option that we might not get back together by the time you would return."

"So you've been seeing someone?" he wanted to know.

"No." Ginny shook her head. "But there's someone who...well, let's say, I'm starting to see him with different eyes." She chuckled at Harry's curious expression. "See, what I want to say with this is...don't feel guilty because you want to be with her. I understand. In fact, I always waited for this to happen. A lot of people did actually. We're all moving on, the war has changed us. This includes our feelings."

"So you're not upset?" he asked her. "You almost seem to be relieved."

"I'm relieved because we can talk about it like this," Ginny said. "I was afraid of the moment I'd see you again. I didn't know how I'd feel. Then, when I realised it was okay, but also noticed that there's something going on between you and Hermione, I was afraid what it'd be like to discuss this with you. But it's fine to me. It really is. And I'm so glad about that. It took me quite long to get to this point after all."

"Maybe it was good that we were together for a bit," he suggested.

Ginny shrugged. "That might be it. I don't know." She looked like she wanted to say more, but stopped as Seamus walked past them. She watched him until he had disappeared into the Great Hall before she turned back to Harry. It was his turn to raise his eyebrows questioningly.

"It's him, isn't it?" he asked.

Ginny grinned. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not." Finally, Harry was capable of smiling as well. "I'm so glad talking to you...turned out like this. I'm not really good at such things."

"I know." Ginny chuckled. "But you'll get better. Especially now that you have Hermione. She knows you so well. There's really no need to feel awkward."

With those words, she stepped closer and before he could react, she was embracing him tightly. A rush of relief filled Harry as he returned the embrace. When Ginny pulled back again, she offered another smile. Then she headed into the Great Hall as well. With her disappeared Harry's concerns and awkwardness, and once again, he felt free again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** What They Really Want  
**Summary:** Feelings change, and Harry knew he couldn't do anything against that. Instead, he should just go for it.  
**Characters:** Harry, Hermione  
**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

**Author's note:** This is the last chapter I wrote for this fic back then, but it feels incomplete to me, so my question is: do you want another (last) chapter? And if so, what would you like to see in it?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Are you kidding me?" Ron shook his head in disbelief at Harry, letting himself fall onto one of the couches near the fireplace. They had returned to the common room, which was still surprisingly empty. "Ginny and Seamus? You made that up!"

It was Hermione, who shook her head. "No, he didn't," she answered. "It's true, there's something going on between them. It's the way they're looking at each other, the way they're behaving around each other. It's quite obvious actually."

Harry suppressed a chuckle at Hermione's words. She had basically repeated what Ginny had said about him and his new girlfriend as well. Obviously girls really were more observant, spotted little changes like this pretty easily.

Ron didn't seem too happy by those news though. "Finnegan?" Once again, he shook his head. "First Dean, now him? I'm not sure I like that idea. I mean, it was okay to see her with you, Harry. But with Seamus..."

"As long as she's happy," Harry replied, knowing that sooner or later, he would have to participate in this conversation as well. "It's all that matters, right?"

"Just so you don't feel guilty because you don't want to be with her anymore?" Ron shot back. A little grin lit his face. "I'll have a talk with Seamus about this. And you'll help me, Harry. After all, you got the woman I was after, so you owe me something."

"Ron!" Hermione glared at him. "You're not going to blackmail Harry!"

"I could also blackmail you, Hermione." Ron's grin widened. "Technically, it was you, who broke my heart, right?"

Hermione's face turned bright red. "That's not funny, Ronald," she hissed. As Harry couldn't prevent himself from chuckling, she flashed him an angry look as well. "It's not funny!"

What seemed to be embarrassing for her though, was relieving for Harry. He knew Ron for so many years now. He had seen him at those moments when he had been angry, when he had been jealous. Harry had feared such a reaction when he and Hermione had approached their best friend to admit their feelings for each other to him. Fortunately, such a reaction hadn't come. Instead, Ron was trying his best to deal with the current situation. The fact that he was joking about the topic was a very good sign.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Hermione said then, and as Harry turned his attention back to her, he could see her face had relaxed again. Now, she was even smiling lightly as she leant against the back of the couch. "We're back. In our common room. It almost feels normal again."

"With the emphasize on 'almost'," Ron replied. "Last time we were here, the two of you weren't snogging yet."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's enough now, don't you think?"

"What?" He made an innocent face. "Come on, you and Harry are dating now! If I can't have you, at least let me joke, okay?" His grin softened at her guilty look. "Come on, Hermione, I didn't mean it like that. But...joking makes it easier, you know?"

"As long as you don't want her to confirm that her theory was right," Harry said, sensing that the awkwardness was about to return.

"Which theory?" Ron wanted to know.

It was Harry's turn to grin as he answered, "That my kissing is indeed satisfactory."

"One more word and I'll leave!" Hermione groaned, unable to prevent herself from laughing as well though. A comfortable sigh escaped her then. "But don't you agree that it's strange to be back? That...it's just wonderful to be back at Hogwarts, knowing that it's over?"

"And we're still together," Ron added.

"That we are." Harry nodded slowly. Hermione was right; it was a strange feeling to sit in the common room like they had so many times in the past. Instead of tearing them apart, the war had brought them even closer together. Harry was convinced that their friendship had never been stronger. The fact that they had been so close to losing each other had made all of them realise what really mattered.

"Where's the rest of your family though?" he asked then.

"Madame Pomfrey forced us to either go to sleep or get something to eat," Ron answered. "She kicked everyone out, except George. He said he'd glue himself to his chair and the floor if she tried to make him leave."

"Poor George. It must have been horrible for him," Hermione said quietly. "For...all of you."

Ron nodded. "Fred's really getting better though. I bet within no time, he's up and joking again." He tried to smile, but this time, he didn't succeed. Reaching out, Hermione took one of his hands into hers, squeezing it gently.

"You're right," she said softly. "Within no time, Fred and George will both be back at their shop, selling crazy stuff. I'm sure now that this nightmare is over, people will love their shop even more." She paused, before she added, "And something like that won't happen again. It's over. Keep that in mind."

Ron nodded again, offering a tiny, grateful smile in response. "Seems like Snape is recovering as well," he said then. "Tonks and Lupin were with him all the time. They left when we did, to go and look for Teddy."

"Did he say anything?" Harry wanted to know.

"No." Ron shook his head. "He's been asleep for most of the time, but he doesn't look as horrible as he did earlier anymore. It's amazing, isn't it? That he survived the attack. Right to the neck. I was sure he wouldn't make it. But Tonks said they must have found him shortly after we left. They realised he was still alive, so they took care of him. Obviously that rescued his life."

Once more, Harry felt a slight rush of guilt at Ron's words. Neither of them had been aware of the fact that Snape had still been alive. Fortunately, Tonks and Lupin had shown up just in time.

"Maybe we could visit him again later, if you like," Hermione suggested then, once again as if she had read his mind.

"And after that?" Ron asked then. "I mean...the war is over now, but what's going to happen next? We can't just go back to school and pretend nothing happened after all."

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall has a plan for that already," Hermione replied. "One step after the other, remember? Hogwarts needs to be rebuild. I'm sure when we return to the Great Hall for dinner, she'll let us know what she has in mind for us."

"Oh, so for once, you don't want to have an own plan in the making, Hermione?" Ron teased her.

She chuckled. "We've all changed, haven't we?"

Harry could only agree with her.

* * *

Every single bed in the hospital wing was used. Reminded of the dark sides the aftermaths of the war were bringing with them, Hermione shuddered. A couple of people had been killed, on both sides. A few students had been among them. A lot of people had been injured badly. Hermione swallowed hard to get rid of the lump that immediately started to form in her throat. They had been lucky to still have each other. Very lucky. No surprise Ron had reacted so calm to news that would have certainly enraged him once.

In silence, they made their way through the large room. Briefly, they had stopped at Fred's bed. George had finally fallen asleep as well, although still sitting in his chair. Madame Pomfrey had obviously understood that she couldn't separate the twins, and so had wrapped a blanket around him, leaving him where he was.

Snape's bed was safely hidden from everyone's view. Most likely, he would prefer it that way. Hermione could only imagine how Snape would feel like if people were constantly throwing curious glances into his direction whenever they entered the hospital wing.

After all, everyone knew who Snape really was: Dumbledore's man, and in love with Harry Potter's mother. The whole school knew about it, so did everyone else who had witnessed the last battle between Harry and Voldemort.

And Snape was definitely not someone who wanted to be treated like a war hero. The awkwardness of this idea made Hermione shudder again. Certainly, that was also the reason why such a strong tension was radiating from Harry at the moment. He had already approached Snape the day before, but she knew he felt the strong urge to exchange a few more words.

"You think we should really do that?" Ron whispered as they made their way over to the bed in question. "I mean...yes, we know he's been on our side all the time. Doesn't really change that he's always hated us, right?"

"It's worth a try," Hermione whispered back. "Harry needs to talk to him, after all that's happened."

"Fine, you should know what's the best for your boyfriend," Ron replied with a smirk.

Hermione just rolled her eyes in response. It wouldn't be easy, but she was planning on keeping her comments to herself. Seeing the situation from a less serious point of view seemed to make it easier for Ron. If joking helped him to deal with hers and Harry's relationship a little better, she would let him throw his comments at them, as often as he needed to.

But even Harry hesitated for a second before he walked around the curtain that separated the usual visitors from the injured professor. Snape, awake this time, turned around as they stopped at his bed. The trio studied him in hesitation, waiting for any reaction of the man, who had been so unpredictable since they had met him for the first time years ago.

"Gryffindor's Golden Trio," Snape said then, his voice still not more than a whisper. "The first students who dare to visit me."

"Well." Harry made another hesitant step. "Not everyone knows how to deal with a war hero, Professor."

"Is that what you see in me now, Potter?" Snape asked back. "A war hero? No longer a coward, a traitor?"

Harry sighed softly. "Professor..." His voice trailed off again as Snape raised a weak hand to interrupt him.

"What you saw in my memories just told you that I didn't betray Dumbledore, that I was always on your side," he said, obviously struggling with every word that left his lips. "But it doesn't change what I did to you and to your friends during all those previous years, does it?"

"No." Harry shook his head. Hermione was amazed by how calm his voice was now. She looked up, and saw that his facial expression had softened as well. She knew why Harry had wished for such a confrontation: some things just needed to be sorted out finally.

"No, it doesn't change the past," he continued. "But it helps to understand."

"What do you understand, Potter?" Snape asked back.

"Well..." Harry paused. "Professor...I'm not sure you've ever been aware of that, but...I know what it's like to be in the position you've been in because of my father. Malfoy wasn't the only one who bullied me. There were times when almost everyone turned their back on me. I know what it's like to be alone, to be misunderstood and pushed away. I know what it feels like. I understand what made you hate my father, and that you hated me because I'm his son. I always thought it was unfair that you projected your hate on me, but..." He sighed deeply. "But it was easier to only focus on this side of you while believing that you were just a cold-hearted man. Then I found out that everything you did for Dumbledore and for the wizarding world, you did because of your love for my mother. And...I think someone, who's capable of loving someone in a way like this, can't be the bad person I always wanted to believe you are."

Harry's honesty once again amazed Hermione. He had never hesitated to speak out what he was thinking in front of Snape or any other teacher. Even Umbridge hadn't prevented him from voicing his thoughts. This speech though was a different story, and even Snape looked like he hadn't been prepared for Harry's words. Instinctively, she stepped closer, he hand reached for his.

Snape didn't respond right away. Instead, he studied the wizard in front of him in silence, with a facial expression that didn't give away his thoughts at all. Endlessly long minutes passed until he spoke again.

"I won't repeat what I said already yesterday," he said. "But Dumbledore was right. He tried to make me see that you're not like your father. That you're a good student, a brave wizard. I didn't want to see it. I was blinded by my own prejudices. Despite your upbringings and everything you had to go through during your years at Hogwarts, you never struggled to stay on the right side. No child, no teenager should carry such a burden, yet you managed to do so. You were afraid, yet you faced the Dark Lord, over and over again. And after you got the final information you needed, you did what had to be done. That, Potter, showed that Dumbledore was right to believe that you're a brave man."

A tiny smile lit Harry's face as he listened to Snape's speech. But the way he squeezed Hermione's hand revealed more than words could say. She knew more words weren't needed either. The past wouldn't be forgotten. Hermione doubted that Snape could ever get completely over his bitterness, and leave behind all those years he had wasted with hate and frustration. She also doubted that Harry would be able to trust in Snape the way he trusted in Professor McGonagall, Hagrid or the other teachers.

But they had come to a point where they could finally respect each other the way they deserved. Yet another big step into the right direction had been made, and maybe Snape counted to the constantly growing number of people whom the war had changed. The fact that the professor had been able to admit a mistake was a good start after all.


End file.
